Direct mate orthogonal electrical connector assemblies include first and second electrical connectors that are mounted to respective substrates, such that the first and second substrates are oriented perpendicular to each other when the first and second electrical connectors are mated to each other along a mating direction. In conventional direct mate orthogonal electrical connector assemblies, the substrates are spaced from each other along the mating direction.